Deckard Kain
Deckard Kain (デッカード・カイン) is a Horadric scholar well versed in obscure lore and history of the arcane. He is the adoptive uncle to Aidan Kain and is the supporting character of Highschool DXD: The Prime Evil. Appearance Deckard Kain appears as a frail elderly man with a bald head and full white facial hair stretching down to his chest, with a end piece attached near the end to hold it together. Normally, at Kuoh Academy, he wears a traditional brown business suit with brown kakis and shoes and carries a brown briefcase. His necklace, which showcases the symbol of the Horadrim, hangs from his neck. Deckard Kain is attired in some unusual clothing not known to even the Kuoh Academy’s students. When on his adventures, he wears a blue robe and carried on his right shoulder a large strap with a magic satchel attached, hanging on his left. Large Horadric scrolls are on his back in another sack while the smaller ones were attached to his shoulder strap. He wears Roman style wooden sandals and has a red sash around his waist. On the right side of his hip were large red healing potions in case he was injured. He also carried a large book full of his own writings that was strapped and hung on his right shoulder, dangling on the left hip. He also walks with a large wooden staff for walking and defending himself, a simple stick whose large section at the top has been twirled. It was also capable of casting ancient Horadric spells. Personality A kindly and avid scholar, Kain dedicated his life to the pursuit of knowledge and the protection the mortal realm from demonic threats. He has a soft spot for storytelling, and has an innate ability to discern the true nature of many things. He always prayed that the High Heavens would one day actively fight on mankind's behalf, but carries some resentment towards them, claiming that they had never helped humanity as much as they could have. Auriel, the archangel of hope and a member of the Angiris Council, for her part, considered Kain to be a validation of her belief in the worth of mankind. Despite his elderly age and need of physical support via a staff, Kain is more than capable of defending himself with what Horadric magic he knows of. Though unfortunately he does not know any physical combat. History Deckard Kain's family line stretches back to the ancient days of the Horadrim, back to the first founding many millennia ago. Since then, his family ties to the ancient order have left him with gifts and magic fitted only for those of Horadric blood, including an extension of human life. Kain was born in the year 1902 to Aderes Kain and a tanner as his father. His mother forbid him from taking his father's surname. As a child growing up in Tristram, Kain grew up on stories of the Horadrim, and considered himself proud to be "the last Horadrim." He imagined himself traveling the world, fighting evil wherever it dwelt. By the age of eleven however, he had grown tired of his mother's stories and her growing madness. It was also at this age that he lost his father to sickness. Despite his mother's pleas, Kain wanted nothing to do with her "fairy stories," declaring that if angels or demons really existed, they were free to come for him. Kain would later come to regret his childish tantrums and see the eventual truth that his mother was trying to each him, but by the time he did, it was already too late. Some time ago, Deckard Kain found an infant Aidan in an abandoned alleyway, cold and left to die. He has taken care of Aidan as a father figure since then, giving him his surname and raising him as an adoptive nephew and Horadric apprentice. Plot Powers & Abilities Horadric Magic: Because of his ancient bloodline as the last member of the Horadrim, Deckard Kain has inherited magical abilities that can combat Devils, Angels, and even Fallen Angels, who remain unknown to its design and power. These powers include: * Foresight: Kain is able to briefly look into the future to see futuristic events but is not extended to outcomes of the battle. * Resurrection: Used to resurrect Ravel Phenex. The power has a 50/50 chance to succeed and details of past usages of the power were unknown. * Summoning elemental powers: Kain can summon all four elements of earth, wind, water, and fire individually or collectively either to protect himself or form golems. * Ghostly reenactments of the past: Using Horadric scrolls and his own book, Kain can summon spectral ghosts that reenact past events recorded in history. These can stretch far back as to the creation of Sanctuary. Kain also lives a lot more older than the average human due to his ancient bloodline. Equipment Kain's Staff: a simple wooden staff capable of Kain to lean support on for his frail body. It is also capable of casting ancient Horadric spells. Book of Kain: Kain's tome of writings that he collected and documented in his travels. It contains all of Kain's writings and commentaries, along with the rest of the ancient tales of the Horadrim. Healing Potions: Kain always carries a plethora of healing potions in case he or Aidan are injured. Horadric Scrolls: Kain carries many Horadric scrolls on his back, most of them containing vital historical information. But there are a few scrolls that can open up a portal back to town, identify objects, or even cast Horadric spells. Trivia * Deckard Kain is named after the character from the Diablo franchise, inheriting the same name and appearance. ** The only difference is the last name where the letters are different. Instead of C, it is a K. * His appearance is based on the official art of Deckard Cain from the game Heroes of the Storm.